Cardinal Richtomb
Early life. Cardinal Richtomb was born into the richtomb family The richtomb family can trace itself back to some of the architects that worked on the canyon temple. Two workers on the tomb one a flectomancer who helped architect the building as well as a terramancer who assisted in moving stone during construction fell madly in love. They became known as the Richtomb as the construction of the tomb has made them rich in love and joy. Cardinal was the oldest of a pair of twins, his brother was named Dominica. Studying for greatness. Cardinal enjoyed reading on great heroes from the dormian era who have yet to be lost to the world. He knew these men were more influential and powerful then anyone he had met yet and maybe will meet. He took these stories to heart and wanted to be read about years after his eventual perish by others who would strive to best him in achievements. In this time he became fond of a hero who is said to use a scimitar that would slash through even plate armor because of this and the fact he knew mancy would not be useful in every situation cardinal trained and is now able to use a scimitar in combat. Not an exception to the rules. Detaria is known for one of the safest places to go through the vitae process to become a mancer, Cardinal went through vitae without dying and became a telemancer. Cardinal enjoys using telemancy in his day to day life spiking deals higher then they should be and calming angered opponents, he also uses the teleportation ability for telemancy in a lot of situations in his day to day life, maybe that is even how he makes a profit from being a transcontinental merchant? A dream crushed. Cardinal thought that a quick and easy way to become one of the great men who were read about was to become a detarian archon, so when the time came for a new archon to be elected he jumped at the chance and submitted himself to become one. He however quickly learned that he was almost forgotten in his home village and was not elected. Cardinal soon learned after the first election that he had submitted his name in to become an archon that he would be unable to truly hold any sort of title in any place. Unless however he was to settle down and play the long and in his opinion tedious game of politics. He instead choose to continue his life as a merchant to try and achieve greatness that may one day come. Alienation. Being unable to stay in one location due to his small amounts of wares and anxiety in every location he goes to Cardinal sometimes feels alone in such a vast world full of changing figures, He can't stay in west or they might find out he is a telemancer and be arrested for such, He cannot stay in central because the city streets are too rough for his cart to last long without having all his goods stolen and east, well he just thinks east is one of the most boring places in the world that he has visited. He believes that when he has sold enough goods to earn him a retirement in a few years that he might take up an even more adventerous life, maybe going to north or joining an adventuring party and be a somewhat roguish as his abilities of teleportation allow him to move quickly and silently.